Dragon Ball: AE
by AzureXPhoenix
Summary: In an alternate timeline the Planet Vegeta still stands, and the proud Saiyan race is still alive and well. What does this spell for the other races in the universe? Will the Saiyans continue their destructive rampage through space? or will things change for the proud warriors?


"I guess it's time." the being said as it hovered in front of a viewing window on a riding pod, it's long pink tail draped over the side and ending in a purple tip as an eerie laugh came from its mouth. "Stupid monkeys...they never learn..." it said in a low growl while turning to face the door to the room that it was in. Outside the ship a mass of Saiyan warriors had gathered in response to a rumor that had been spreading through their forces like wildfire, a rumor that spelled the destruction of their entire race if it was even slightly true. "Hold fast men...wait till he shows himself, give him no chance to escape!" came their commander's voice over the intercom system of their scouters. Bardock growled lowly as he saw the main roof panel of the spaceship open, the being that he was there to kill rising out of it slowly, almost as if he were teasing the Saiyans and daring them to attack. "My, my, you idiotic primate, you've managed to assemble quite the force...I'm shaking in my boots..." the being said in a highly sarcastic tone. As it rose from the ship the Saiyans could finally see him, horns as black as the void around them sprouting from what seemed to be some sort of helmet of purple and white. Eyes of crimson peered out at the force assembled before him as he sneered in contempt at the paltry fighting force that thought they had a chance. "I guess it's time I show you why I'm referred to as the Strongest Fighter to ever exist!" he yelled at them as he raised his hand and pointed a single finger at them. "You're going down Frieza! You and everything you stand for are dying by our hands on this day!" Bardock roared as his power skyrocketed to its maximum. "Alright men! Make your King proud! ATTACK!" Bardock bellowed as he shot forward through the void towards his target, an energy bolt already building in his palm in preparation for a long distance distraction tactic. Frieza simply closed his eyes and smirked, a faint orange light gathering at the tip of his finger before swelling exponentially in front of him to become the size of a small star. Bardock loosed the bolt of energy towards Frieza in hopes of distracting him while his men moved into flanking position to initiate an attack from three sides, he couldn't let that thing that Frieza was making be fired, he knew that it would mean the end of them if he did. Again he fired a bolt, then another, and one more before floating backwards in awe of the sheer size of the energy ball that Frieza was making. "No...this...this is impossible...no one is this strong!" he said in disbelief as Frieza raised it over his head. "You're wrong monkey! NOW DIE!" the tyrant yelled as he shrieked with laughter, the orb of energy tearing through the forces like they were wet paper as it shot towards Planet Vegeta. Bardock could hear his mean screaming in agony as the energy burned them alive, disintegrating their bodies and erasing them from existence as Bardock could only watch in horror at the fate that he and his men were dealt by the cruel hand of a tyrant. Before he knew it the orb was upon him, his body burning to cinders as he watched himself being destroyed by the orb. Only seconds later did the orb finally reach the planet after carving a swathe through the Saiyan attack force, cracks appearing on the planets surface as magma and lightning poured forth from the core. With a brilliant flash of light and fire the planet exploded, chunks of the rock flying in all directions as Frieza only sat there and laughed. "Looks like again I am declared the supreme being in the universe...and you lowly apes have met your end." he said before turning and flying back to his ship, with planet Vegeta gone there was no longer any need for him to be there. Bardock tried to move but couldn't, he tried to scream, to yell, but all he could feel was his throat seeming to swell shut as his words escaped him.

A moment later he bolted upright in his bed, sweat beading across his forehead as he rubbed his face trying to get a hold on his surroundings. "Home...I'm home..." he said in a shaky voice as he looked out his window and to the sky of his home planet, his mind still reeling from the visions he'd seen in his dreams. It had felt so real, he could feel the energy burning through his skin, the heat of the plasma as it ate away his armor and hair. He had even felt the final breath leave his body as the energy consumed him and yet here he sat in bewilderment. "Frieza..." he said in a hushed voice as he clenched his fist, this was the fourth night in a row that he'd had that same dream, the fourth night that he'd woke with a start completely covered in sweat. He couldn't explain how or why, but he knew that the dream was more than just a nightmare, though he doubted that anyone would listen to him if he brought it to them. "Bardock the fool...spreading rumors about Frieza and trying to incite a rebellion that would end the lives of every Saiyan that stood against him..." he said to himself as he sighed and looked at his hand, opening and flexing it as his tail curled tightly around his waist. "So...how do I stop such a calamity from happening on my own?" he asked himself as he looked at the clock on his side table. The display showed that it was roughly 3 am in Saiyan writing, no time for a warrior to be rising unless war was on the horizon, though Bardock couldn't shake the feeling that war was just over the horizon, and fast approaching. Throwing himself back down on his bed and sprawling out he stared at the ceiling and thought, his mind far to busy now for him to be able to sleep. "What do I do?" he asked himself again as his thoughts turned to his son Kakarot who was currently en route to the planet earth on an extermination mission. Soon, though, the thoughts of his son quickly lulled Bardock back to sleep, his dreams remaining undisturbed for the remainder of the night.

"Zarbon...Dedoria...Status report." came the shrill voice of Frieza while he sat with his back to the two that he'd called on. "Well Sire, our profits are at a record high for this quarter, the three planets that we conquered and sold from the Phendrati system brought in a nice amount of credits." Zarbon started, his voice sounding somewhat French in his accent. "And the men? What is their morale like?" Frieza asked, though his thoughts were far from sincere. "Well Sire the men are also at an all time high, they've been celebrating for the last three days because of our profits and the fact that we've not lost anyone lately." Dedoria responded, his deeper tone sounding semi-African in nature. "Good...good...can't have them all hating me now can I?" Frieza responded with a laugh, if only they knew how he really thought of them. Nothing but fodder to put in front of a cannon when it suited him, tools to be used at his discretion and then be thrown away when they break, that was how Frieza viewed everyone that wasn't himself or one of his own kind, though his father was generally the only one to receive his favor. "And what of the Saiyans? Any talk of a rebellion?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes, for some time now the Saiyans had been under his iron fist, though recently there had been talk of an uprising and Frieza just knew he couldn't let that happen, he was definitely the strongest, but the Saiyan legend had him a bit unnerved so he thought it better to be safe rather than sorry. "Nothing yet Sire, though our spies are currently working to infiltrate whatever puny resistance they've mounted so that we can stem the tides now without having to lose a good chunk of our forces." Zarbon responded to which Frieza simply closed his eyes and laid his head back. "Give it time Zarbon...it won't be long now." Frieza said as he reclined, the question was...how long would it take for them to try and rise against him.


End file.
